


October 28th: Ride

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [28]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Butler!Ren, F/M, Phantom!Ren, Princess!Reader, Threesome - F/M/M, dragon!demon!Ren, incubus!butler!Ren, soft touches, tender kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Cared for by your butler by day…Eyed by an elusive phantom thief at night…Unable to choose between one or the other.It is only for your sake that they are willing to share you.





	October 28th: Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

> Oops, what is this I see~?
> 
> Another royalty!au sinful shot~?
> 
> Why, it seems that it is~!

“Sweetheart.”

The hushed murmur of your butler is heard below you.

“Darling.”

The whisper of the thief behind you hissing in your ear.

To _ride _and being ridden…

You are in heaven.


End file.
